Pandora
Pandora is a major antagonist in the War-Beast series, she is the most recurring villain in the series and second only to Metallurgist in the villain hierarchy. She is unpredictable and extremely violent but also fears Metallurgist enough to obsess over keeping him appeased, which she often tries to do via attacking Cocoa and her "family": since their successful rebellion against Metallurgist was a cause of considerable embarassment for the entire Metal Empire. History Pandora was once an ordinary giant panda living in the mountains of China when her world was changed forever as a ray of light spirited her away and sent her to a War-Pod where she was transformed into a humanoid cyborg. Pandora's transformation may well explain her insanity, at least in part, which seems to be her way of coping with the change - devoting her life to serving Metallurgist and furthering the cause of the Metal Empire she rapidly climbed the hierarchy of the War-Beasts and became second-in-command of the Metal Empire. Appearance Pandora appears as a 6ft tall humanoid giant panda - although internally she is an advanced metal machine with complex inner-workings and a biomechanical "brain" on the outside she seems very organic, complete with fur and synthetic skin which will grow back if damaged: her eyes are normally light blue but glow green when her robotic nature is revealed or when she exerts herself, due to her humanoid appearance she has extra fur on her head fashioned much like human hair, which she keeps tied up in a bobtail. Pandora almost always dresses in a traditional Chinese dress - save for when she enters battle, where she trades her dress for a red jump-suit: like most War-Beast she doesn't wear shoes. Personality Pandora is extremely unpredictable and violent - often making up crazed plans on a whim and expecting total devotion from those around her with the threat of punishment forever hanging over those who displease or disobey her. Yet despite her violent streak and unpredictable nature Pandora is scared of Metallurgist and believes the best way to keep him happy is to continually find new ways to make life miserable for Cocoa and Cocoa and her "family": when these schemes fail (usually due to Pandora's own insanity) she goes into what her minions have come to know as "silent rage" - this is when Pandora is at her most deadly and one wrong move can result in a permanent "relief of duty". Power Anatomy and Function All of Pandora's powers are a result of being forcibly transformed by ultra-advanced science into a cyborg - the science used by Metallurgist is far beyond anything seen in the modern-age and as such is often labelled "magic": Pandora's mind has been transferred into a cybernetic body and given human-level thought and awareness yet like all War-Beasts she retains a somewhat animal-form, resulting in the anthropomorphic structure she has now. Pandora's individual powers are in-built and can be explained as follows: *'Superhuman Strength' (Pandora is physically one of the most intimidating War-Beasts, being able to lift a truck with relative ease - her upper-limit is hard to determine but she is not infinite in strength, nor she is as strong as Cocoa without outside means (such as Metallurgist's technology or her size-alteration) ) *'Size Alteration' (Pandora is able to utilize extra-dimensional mass to grow to great heights, her maximum physical size is 20ft tall but she seldom grows this large as the process can be exhausting: when at her maximum size however she experiences a small energy-surge for a short time that doubles all her base stats) *'Hyper-Jumping '(Pandora can leap a maximum of 20ft in the air and land a maximum of 40ft away from her original position - she is able to absorb the damage these jumps would normally cause and can continue this process indefinitely) *'Biomech Eyes' (Pandora's eyes are actually biomechanical constructs which allow both microscopic and telescopic vision as well as night-vision) *'Regenerative Structure' (Pandora's body can regenerate at a rapid rate, making her virtually immortal but by no means invincible) *'Adaptive Learning' (Pandora adapts to change quicker than normal, being able to form reasonably complex counter-attacks and learning from previous defeats so as to slightly improve her defences in future confrontations: given a sufficent amount of time this allows her to adapt to attacks and situations.) *'Authority' (Pandora is a figure who holds considerable authority within her organization, as such she is able to gather minions and has access to more weapons and resources than is usual for members of her group.) Strengths Pandora is naturally durable, as a War-Beast she doesn't require food or air but enjoys the comfort they provide her regardless: likewise she is unable to be effected by extremes of temperature, though obvious exceptions exist (heat or cold sufficient to damage her inner-workings for example). Due to having a biomechanical "brain" she can be effected by psychic abilities, unlike many other machines - however she is resilient to disease and fatigue. Weaknesses As well as the aforementioned vulnerability to psychic abilities Pandora requires short periods of rest to "refuel" - 2hrs minimum within the course of 3 days, failure to do this results in an emergency shut-down similar to passing out from exhaustion. Pandora is also far from immortal and although both strong and durable she is not invulnerable and often pushes herself further than she can go: her insanity is also a major weakness as it prevents her from sticking to plans for very long, makes finding new allies rather difficult and can even cause her to make simple mistakes in battle (especially if she is facing an opponent that knows how to "push the switches" and get her into a rage). Battle Stats Hero Level: 9.8 Agility: 7 Speed: 9 Strength: 10+ Endurance: 7 Willpower: 6 ('stats double when she grows to her maximum size (20ft) ') Category:Villains Category:Suxx